<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by xxcasually_obsessedxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589748">Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcasually_obsessedxx/pseuds/xxcasually_obsessedxx'>xxcasually_obsessedxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Weecest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcasually_obsessedxx/pseuds/xxcasually_obsessedxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean please,” Sam begged as his big brother slid inside him, balls deep and bare. “P-please move.”</p><p> “Wait a moment Sammy,” Dean murmurs. He took in the feeling of his brother’s walls squeezing him and takes a deep breath so he doesn’t blow his load just yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just some wincest smut from my sideblog on tumblr, cross-posted here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dean please,” Sam begged as his big brother slid inside him, balls deep and bare. “P-please move.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a moment Sammy,” Dean murmurs. He took in the feeling of his brother’s walls squeezing him and takes a deep breath so he doesn’t blow his load just yet.</p><p> </p><p>Sam, being the impatient little thing he is, pushes his perky ass back against Dean earning him a groan from the older boy. “Deeaann” he mews, so eager and wanton, just the way Dean loves him the best.</p><p> </p><p>He grips his hands on Sam’s soft narrow hips hard, pulling back until just the tip was in, only to slam the boy’s hips back down on his groin. Sammy let out a cry trying to move his hips under dean hands but failing as his big brother held him in place.</p><p> </p><p>“You want my cock that bad Sammy? Want me to fuck your tight cunt like you’re a fucking slut? That what you want little brother?” Dean asks, not moving his hips, waiting and needing to hear Sammy say it, say what he wants.</p><p> </p><p>Sam moaned as he scratched at the motel sheets. His cock aching from the lack of sensation. His skin felt like it was on fire, he couldn’t wait anymore, never could when dean teased him like this. “Y-yes, F-fuck me dean. Please. Fuck me good and hard. So h-hard that I won’t be able to walk please just ah!-” Dean cuts off his baby brother’s babbling by doing just that, fucking deep and meaningfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Christ, that’s it Sammy, fuck you’re so good for me,” Dean growled and slamming into him, at an angle that hits Sam’s prostate every time. Each thrust had Sam arching his back and gripping sheets for dear life. Dean loved him like this, watching his nerdy shy bookworm little brother reduced to a moaning desperate cockslut. Loved how he was only one that could make Sam like this. Possessiveness courses him when Dean realizes the sounds coming from Sam were muffled. Sam had his face planted on the pillow and Dean would have none of that.</p><p> </p><p>He took one hand off Sam’s hips and slid it in his brown silky locks before tugging hard. Sam arched further, mouth agape as his face was pulled from the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna hear you Sammy,” Dean quickens his speed, one hand holding Sam’s hip, another yanking his hair while his back bend into the perfect bow and arrow.</p><p> </p><p>Incoherent sounds left Sam’s mouth while dean fucked him into the mattress. He was close and for a split second he reaches to touch his own neglected cock but Dean, like always, knows. “No, you don’t need to that Sammy. You can come just like this. From getting your cunt filled with a cock, just like a girl.” He leans his upper body down so he’s pressed right against Sammy’s back. He whispers hot into his ear. “Come for me little brother.”</p><p> </p><p>And that was it. Sam was coming and his delicious moans fill the air as he comes undone with a cock inside of him. Dean feels the hole squeeze him tighter. He grabs Sam’s hips and starts rocking into him with abandon, feeling his own orgasm build quicker and quicker, Sam’s dead weight beneath him, letting Dean do whatever he wants, just like he always does.</p><p> </p><p>Dean growls a possessive noise as he comes deep inside of his baby brother. “Fuck, Sammy,” is he all he can get out as he catches his breath, emptying his seed into Sam. He rubs Sam’s back as they both came down from their lust high.</p><p> </p><p>When he does pull out, a strip line of come follows Dean’s softening cock out as come slides down Sam’s thighs. It was hands down the best sight, Dean ever laid eyes on. “Sammy, I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so breeded, so mine.” Dean whispers and Sam whines.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, I-I that’s not-’” Sam struggled, ignoring the twitch his cock made at Dean’s choice of words.</p><p> </p><p>His big brother wiped up the dripping semen before he shoved back into the wetness of Sammy’s hole. The younger boy whimpered, still sensitive after such a hard fuck. Dean marveled at his baby brother’s little cunt stuffed with his come. “Careful Sammy, we have to make sure all the come stays in so you will get pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean means it as a joke but the idea makes his flaccid cock interested and he doesn’t miss the sound Sam makes.</p><p> </p><p>Sam flips on his back, legs still spread for Dean. “You know that’s not possible, right?” Sam says and Dean lays next to him spooning his baby brother close. His fingertips danced over Sammy’s flat tummy to his lower abdomen, pressed lightly on it. Sam gasp as he felt more of Dean’s come slick out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I might not be able to breed you Sammy, but I got one thing right.” Dean held him close hot breathe lingering on Sam’s ear. “You’re mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam just snuggled back against him knowing he’s right, there was no denying the facts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr post https://safetosayyoudigthebackseat.tumblr.com/post/620664647589199872/always</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>